Crossover, Crossunder
by PinkGirl17
Summary: When Sara and her sister see villans from their favorite movies on TV, they have to team up with their favorite characters in order to save the world!
1. Bad Beginnings

Hi. My name is Sara Hamill. Iím not related to the  
actor Mark Hamil, who played Luke Skywalker.

Iím just going to tell you all about what happened to my life one day.

It all started when I was eleven years old. I was only a dark-brown haired girl with blue eyes. I have an older sister whoís seventeen, and is a total Orlando Bloom freak. By the way, she has blond hair and blue eyes.

Well, it actually started when I got home and was watching Celebrity Poker on TV. I only watch it if any actors I like are on it.

So, the game just started and my sister sat down to watch. ì I bet nobody interesting is on it,î she said. I just stayed quiet.

And then the announcer dude said, ì And now, today on Celebrity Poker, we have Villans from several different movies. From Pirates of the Caribbean, Capt. Barbosa. From Star Wars, Darth Sidious. From Lord of the Rings, Saruman. And from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Dorian Gray!î

My sister and I just stared at the screen.


	2. Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Pirates of the Caribbean, or Lord of the Rings. But I do own Sara and her sister. Thank you, and enjoy the story. I've read fanfics that have movie characters that come into your world. I thought that was not true and all made up. But after seeing Darth Sidious, Dorian Gray, Capt. Barbosa, and Saruman on Celeb. Poker, I knew that this was possible. "How the heck did this happen? I know, it's all a hoax. Totally a hoax. Don't you think so Sara? Sara?" my sister said. ì This is not a hoax Dana," I said, "This is real, pure, real." Have you ever heard the phrase " Trust your insides" ? That's what I was doing that very moment. I was also was scared. Maybe these Villans came for a reason, maybe they wanted something. But the question is what? At that moment, the doorbell rang. I went to see who it was. After I opened the door a weird guy came inside. " Miss Sara and Miss Dana, I presume? " he asked. I blinked. 


	3. A little explaining

The man was really weird. I stared at him like he was a complete idiot. To tell the truth, he did look like an idiot. "My name is C.S Lewis, and you two young girls have been chosen," he said like it was perfectly normal to barge into people's houses. "Hold on a minute"I said. "C.S Lewis died sometime in the 20th Century, are you his ghost?" "No," he said, "I'm here to tell you that you two have been chosen," "For what?" my sister asked."For an adventure," C.S Lewis said. Meanwhile on Celeb. Poker, Dorian Gray just won the first hand and was smirking at Darth Sidious, who was looking very evil. I've seen C.S Lewis in pictures, and he looked civilized. Meaning that he didnít look like a combination of Willy Wonka and a normal person. Which this C.S Lewis was. "I can tell that this is going to take a lot of explaining," Mr. Lewis said. I reached into the closet and pulled out a baseball bat. Just in case. C.S Lewis sat down on the sofa, while I sat on one of the armchairs. Mr. Lewis glanced at the TV, and began his story. "In 1899, a madman named M, who actually was Prof. James Moriaty, created a group of extraordinary people. This group of people included Allan Quartermain, Tom Sawyer, Captain Nemo, Dorian Gray, Dr. Jekyll, Rodney Skinner, and Mina Harker. They each had something special about them, and they where supposed to save the world, but Dorian Gray betrayed them. In the end, Gray and Quartermain died. But Mr. Quartermain came back to life, and still lives." C.S Lewis paused for a minute and continued. "Since you know the other 3 stories, I need to get to the point. The point is, that a new League has to be formed. And Sara, you are in charge of it. AKA, the leader. And since you need to know, how the heck I know who you are, there are special files on you." He then placed a file in my hands. Then my sister asked, "Why is she the leader and not me?" "My dear girl," Mr. Lewis said, "She knows the stories like the back of her hand. You only care about the actors in the movies. That is why Sara is the leader." Dana looked ashamed and she said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." "There is lots of information in there. But don't worry, it won't fall out." Mr. Lewis said. "Good luck. You're going to need it!" he said. And with that he walked out the door. I put the file on the table and opened it. Dana sat next to me and asked, "Can I come with you?" "Yes," I said. "Where are we going first?" asked Dana. " First stop, Kenya!" Author's note: I now need help deciding who to put into the League. Yes, Allan Quartermain is in it. So I now need atleast 2 characters from Pirates of the Caribbean, Star Wars ( Movies only, any episode ), League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and Lord of the Rings. Also make sure that they are good guys, and that they are included in your review. Ideas for upcoming chapters are welcome as well. 


End file.
